The sport (or game) of paintball is rapidly increasing in popularity. Many types of paintball guns exist, and most utilize compressed gas (e.g., CO2) housed in a gas canister to propel or “force” paintballs at a target (e.g., usually opposing competitors). Most gas canisters are usually made of some type of metal, although other materials may be used. Various factors may cause damage to canisters, such as, for example, environmental factors. Examples of environmental factors may include, but are not limited to, prolonged exposure to sunlight, heat, cold, moisture, general inclement weather, or other environmental factors.
Canisters may also be subject to physical damage. For example, paintball is often played while running through woods or on designated playing fields. It is not uncommon for the canisters to come into contact with trees, rocks, or other objects. Canisters may also be damaged if a player falls and the canister strikes the ground. It is also not uncommon for canisters to be struck by paintballs fired from the guns of other competitors (or participants). Accordingly, dents, scrapes, scratches and other physical damage to canisters may result. In particular, CO2 canisters, for example, tend to be more susceptible to the types of physical damage noted above in colder temperatures.
Environmental, physical, or other damage to a canister may raise safety concerns, particularly when the contents of the canister are under pressure. These and other drawbacks exist.